Name and Guess the cat!
by River of Broken Souls
Summary: A simple game where you name and guess the cat! More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ell! It's Rivy! And today I bring you something I like to call, Name and Guess the cat! Basically, I will describe a cat, and you have to give it an original name. After, I will create a poem, and you have to guess what cat from the original series the poem is about. And what's a game without prizes? The prizes for third, second, and first will be announced at the very end. Until then, time to guess away. Special thanks to badguthrie for the idea! Anywho, let's get started.**

* * *

Name the cat

I am a small, lithe, short-haired she-cat with pale, yellow, tabby fur. My paws are small and delicate, and my tail is long and elegant. I have kind, pale green eyes, and a small nick in my ear. I am as sweet as could be, but I shy away from battle, preferring to use words instead of actions. I am a warrior of Shadowclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

Guess the cat

My love, My friend,

Why did you go?

My love, my friend,

Can you see me?

My love, my friend,

Why did you die for me?

My love, my friend,

A storm is coming.

My love, my friend,

I'll soon reach my end.

My love, my friend,

I can see you.

My love, my friend,

We are young again.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Happy guessing. The results will be posted every Friday, so tune in then to see if you won! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! It's Rivy, and I'm back with chapter two of this game. Now, before we get started, the results!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat, was Goldenfeather! Congratulations to Blazethetomboy for coming up with that name.**

 **Sadly, no one has correctly guessed the cat correctly, so I will have that poem for another week.**

Current stands

Blazethetomboy: 1pt

 **Let the games begin!**

Name the Cat

I and a large, battle-scarred long-haired ginger she-cat. I have tabby stripes, and brown spots. My eyes are a fierce amber, and I am not afraid to unsheathe my claws to protect my clan. I am the deputy of Riverclan.

Guess the Cat

My love, My friend,

Why did you go?

My love, my friend,

Can you see me?

My love, my friend,

Why did you die for me?

My love, my friend,

A storm is coming.

My love, my friend,

I'll soon reach my end.

My love, my friend,

I can see you.

My love, my friend,

We are young again.

 **And, here is the list of previously guessed cats that are incorrect.**

 _Feathertail, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Crowfeather, Stormfur, Oakheart, Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, and Ivypool._

 **So, happy naming and guessing! Results will be posted next week, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello again! It's Rivy, and welcome back to: Name and Guess the cat! Now, before we get started, let's have a little look at the results from last week.**

 **Sadly, once again no one was able to correctly guess who the poem was about. Because O do not wish to bore all of you, the correct answer to the poem was Mousefur, talking about Longtail.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was, Emberfang! Congratulations to Foxtail of Stormclan for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stands:**

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

 **So let's start off round three with Name the Cat.**

I am a small, sleek, short-haired black tom. I have pristine white paws, and deep firsts green eyes. I am quite vain, and also very lazy. I dislike any cat who is annoying, but I'm not hesitant to stand up for what is truly right. I am a warrior of Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

 **And finnaly, Guess the Cat.**

I had a great life,

I was loyal as can be.

Then a strange feeling,

washed over me.

My loyalty wavered,

until ones that I loved were dead.

And slowly I went,

insane in the head.

Eventually I died,

just like every other cat.

But happy?

I was anything but that.

 **This one was pretty easy... Anywho, see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello again! It's Rivy. I am here to bring you the next chapter of Name and Guess the cat. Before we proceed with the game, let's have a look at the results from last week.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Mapleshade! Congratulations to Frights and Nights for being the one to correctly guess first.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Blackfrost! Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stands:**

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

Briarfrost: 1

 **Lets get started with round four of Name the Cat!**

I am a large, sturdy silver tabby Tom. I have dark grey paws, and a white underbelly. My eyes are a clear, icy blue, although my smile is kind. I'm unattainable to stand up for what is right, and wouldn't heasitate to stand up for my clan. I am a warrior of ancient Skyclan.

Give me a name.

 **And last, but not least, Guess the cat.**

Happy I was,

I had a great life.

And then betrayal,

Like a shining knife.

Tore my family in two,

While I watched in dismay.

And slowly but surely,

I went insane.

I couldn't take it,

so I did what was right.

No one will understand,

What I did that night.

I had to leave,

Without saying goodbye.

Then I came back,

Only to die.

 **Happy guessing, and I'll see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! Rivy is back, and with her she brings chapter 5 of this fabulous game! Before we start, the results from last time!**

 **The correct answer for Guess the cat was: Hollyleaf! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to correctly guess.**

 **The winning name for Name the cat was: Silverstorm! Congratulations to Twilight's hunter for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stands:**

Briarfrost: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

 **Let's start off with a name the cat.**

I am a small, skinny, sandy brown she-cat with a mottled pelt. I have dusty white paws, and a graying muzzle. I have crystal clear, blind silver eyes. I am a senior warrior of Windclan.

Give me a name.

 **And last but not least, Guess the Cat!**

Darkness.

In my veins

In my home

In my name.

Loyalty.

To the wrong cats

To the wrong clan

To the wrong stars.

Death

By berries,

By claws,

By the ones you used to love.

This is my life.

 **Have fun!**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello! Rivy is back and she wishes everyone a happy Halloween! Now, let's jump right into the game.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Darkstripe! Congratulations to MexicanYurtle for being the first and only one to guess correctly.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Desertlily! Congratulations to Sunflower of Leafclan for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

 **Let's start with a Name the Cat!**

I am a small, sleek, blue-furred tabby she-cat of Riverclan. I have silver paws and silver ears. My claws are long and curved, and my teeth are sharp. I have piercing orange eyes. I have a fiery personality, and wil not hesitate to protect my clan. To those that I love, I am kind and caring.

Give me a name.

 **Finally, Guess the Cat!**

One who hated the bird.

One who loved the bird.

And one who's flame has burnt out.

I am their Grandmother,

who rests with the third,

who made a bad choice on who to love.

 **I made that one difficult for y'all! Anywho, have a fabulous day, and I wish you a happy Halloween!**

 **Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! Rivy is back with another chapter of this fabulous game. Before we get started, let's look at the results from last time.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Goldenflower! Congratulations to StrawberrySilver for being the first to guess correctly!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Bluestrike! Congratulations to Zeldaaaaa for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

* * *

 **Let's start off with Name the Cat!**

I am a small, sleek, sandy brown tabby tom. I have red paws, and red apps on my flank. My eyes are a piercing icy blue. I am kind, caring, but will not hesitate to help any cat in need.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **And finally, Guess the Cat!**

The name of a leader,

but that is not me.

Still a young warrior,

happy as could be.

But before happiness was found,

mistakes were made.

And when he found out,

our friendship we couldn't save.

For I was the leader,

of our clan,

And he was the deputy,

and we ruled the land.

But secrets never stay secret,

and It was a great sin.

But now I am happy,

To stay away from him.

* * *

 **So, happy Naming and Guessing, and I wish you a happy Saturday!**

 **Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello! It's Rivy, and for today I bring you chapter eight of this fabulous game. Before we start, let's take a peek at the results from last week.**

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly guess the cat. The correct answer was Heathertail.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Birchfrost! Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name.**

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 3

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

* * *

 **Like always, let's start off with Name the Cat!**

I am a large, lengthy, rare calico tom with piercing amber eyes. I have long legs, and short fur. I am a fierce warrior of Windclan, who is always ready to attack.

Give me a name

 **Finnaly, Guess the Cat!**

Lonely.

Misfit.

The one who never belonged.

And they were right.

I didn't like fresh kill.

I didn't believe.

And I didn't follow their rules.

But they still saved me,

Even after I wronged them.

And I begun to understand.

And slowly,

But surely,

My loyalty grew.

And now I'm happy,

With my family,

And ready to meet Starclan when I die.

* * *

 **So that's it, and happy naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello! Rivy is here wil another chapter! Before we start, let's go over the results from last time!**

 **The answer for Guess the Cat was: Cloudtail! Congratulations to Sageclaw for being the first to guess correctly.**

 **The winning name for guess the cat was: Swiftfang! Congratulations to Ivyleap of Skyclan for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 3

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Foxtail of Stormclan: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

* * *

 **And now, Name the Cat!**

I am a small, muscular, short-haired creamy tabby she-cat. I have white paws, and brown-tipped ears. My claws are long and curved, and my teeth are long. I have pale violet eyes. I am fierce, but also kind. I knew when to attack, but also when I am beaten. I am the deputy of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the Cat!**

Everything the glitters,

Is not gold.

Sometimes the future,

Has yet to unfold.

I never expected,

To have to say goodbye.

But to make our clan better,

I'll try.

Sometimes,

We can't make up our mind.

But we know,

In our hearts we are right.

Dreams were crushed that night,

And new ones were made.

And now the clan,

I must save.

I cannot tell,

If this is wrong or right.

Cutting of our friendships,

Alone in the dead of night.

I regret some decisions,

That I have made.

But in the end,

I'm glad it was this way.

* * *

 **So that's it for today, and I'll see you next week!**

 **~Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry! I've been sick for the past weeks, and then I just completely forgot to update. I'm so sorry. To make it up to you, this week will be a special week: POINTS ARE WORTH DOUBLE THIS WEEK! The first to guess correctly gets two points, and the second to guess correctly gets one. I hope this makes up for the week I missed. Anywho, let's get to the results from last week!**

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly gues the cat. The correct answer was Onestar.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat is: Mapledusk! Congratulations to Foxtail of Stormclan for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 3

Foxtail of Stormclan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

* * *

 **Now, Name the Cat.**

I am a medium sized, medium-haired, lengthy tom with golden tabby fur. I have King yellow eyes, and a short, stumpy tail. I hate battle, though I will unsheathed my claws if it is absolutely necessary. I am a warrior of ancient Skyclan.

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the Cat.**

Two sisters,

One brother.

Loving father,

Caring mother.

Sickness killed him.

And she died to save another.

She died to protect,

My new sister and brother.

I thought he would hate me

But he returned my love.

But guilty I was,

Towards my sister up above.

But everything ends well

And a family we'll start.

I'm alive and happy again,

With a whole loving heart.

* * *

 **Once again I am so sorry for not updating. Good luck guessing and naming!**

 **Bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello! It's Rivy, and surprise surprise! We are back on schedule :D Remeber, last week was a special week, and without further ado, let us get to the results!**

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Poppyfrost! Congratulations to Briarfrost who was first to guess and will earn two points, and to lizzypotterfan, who will earn one point.**

 **The first winning name is: Lightstreak! Convradulat to Dragonessgem for coming up with that name. The second winning name is: Tawnystripe! Congratulations to Briarfrost, once again for naming that cat.**

* * *

 **Current stats:**

Briarfrost: 6

Foxtail of Stormclan: 2

lizzypotterfan: 2

Dragonessgem: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

* * *

 **First on the list, Name the Cat!**

I am a very large, long-furred, muscular, fox-like Tom. I have red fur, and white markings just like a fox. My eyes are a bright yellow, and my fangs are long. I am very proud, and I will never back down from a fight. I am the deputy of Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Finnaly, Guess the Cat.**

Why me?

Why was is my heart broken in two?

I loved him!

He always knew.

I miss him dearly.

With my whole heart,

That is broken in two.

Forever apart.

We could never be together.

But it didn't matter.

I loved him.

But she stole his heart.

Breaking mine forever.

And yet I'm forever gone.

Because I saved her.

 **Thanks you for reading, and happy naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**On time again! Yahoo! Welcome back everyone, it's Rivy, and I have another chapter do this game ready to be played. Before we start, let's take a little look at the results from last week.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Spottedleaf. Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Russetfang! Congratulations to Keeper of the Starry Night for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current stands:**

Briarfrost: 7

Foxtail of Stormclan: 2

lizzypotterfan: 2

Dragonessgem: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunflower of Leafclan: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

* * *

 **Up first, Name the Cat!**

I am a small, lithe, short-haired black she cat, with strange pristine silver swirl markings down my flank. I have piercing blue eyes, and I am missing my left hind leg. I am considered weak, but I know That I am strong. I am a warrior of Shadowclan.

* * *

 **And finally, Guess the Cat!**

We love each other,

But she's not from my clan.

I want to be with her,

But I'd have to give up so much.

When we found each other,

It was destiny.

Five became four as I stayed behind.

* * *

 **It's short, but I think you'll get it. Happy naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ello everybody! We are back on track with our regularly scheduled updates! Before we get to today's round, let's take a little look at the results from last week.**

* * *

 **Th** **e correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Stormfur! Congratulations to GingertheTiger for being the first to guess correctly.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat is: Nightscar! Congratulations to Foxtail of Stormclan for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current stands:**

Briarfrost: 7

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

Dragonessgem: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

* * *

 **Before we continue with this week, I need to introduce a new rule to everyone. Because I am running out of poem ideas, the first person to guess correctly will receive a PM. The PM will ask them what cat they want the poem to be about in the next week. That of course means, that you would be unable to participate in the Guess the Cat section, as you would already know the answer. All Clear? Let's go!**

* * *

 **Name the Cat time!**

I am am a medium-sized, short-haired, muscular, dusty brown tom. I have small white splotches of fur covering my muzzle, and vibrant green eyes. My claws are slightly dull, and I am the medicine cat of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **And Guess the Cat!**

Bye! Goodbye!

Out the window I stare.

She was not coming with us.

She was going some where.

She had kits in her belly.

She wanted to raise them at home.

But all I remember, was the river we used to roam.

A kind little twoleg took me into his house.

This cat who saved my life, taught me to catch a mouse.

But I watch in the window as she walks away.

Goodbye, Brownie.

I may see you again another day.

* * *

 **So there we are! Good luck, and if you receive that PM, reply as fast as you can.**

 **Bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ello everyone! I actually wrote this before today instead of waiting for the last second, so be proud of me! XD Anywho, lets get to the results from last week. But first, shameless advertising.**

* * *

If you like these two games, and even want to play more, check out my forum! It has challenges, Games, roleplay, chatting, and more! Here's the link if your interested: forum/Clan-of-Frozen-Mountains/186435/

* * *

 **Now that shameless advertising is out of the way, the results!**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Patch! Congratulations to DragonessGem for being the first to guess correctly. Remember you aren't allowed to guess this week!**

 **T** **he winning name for Name the Cat was: Dustfeather! Congratulations to Mourning The Moon's Soul for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current stands:**

Briarfrost: 7

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Dragonessgem: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

GingerTheTiger: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

* * *

 **I promise this will be the last new rule for a while. If you happen to change your pen-name, and you do have points on the leaderboard, just tell me that you changed you name you I can change it on the leaderboard and give you the proper amount of points. Simple. Lets go!**

* * *

 **First up, Name the Cat!**

I am a medium-sized, short-haired, thin, tortoiseshell she-cat. I have long legs, and soft forest green eyes. I will always avoid battle when I can, refusing to fiht most of the time. I am a senior warrior of Riverclan.

* * *

 **Last up, Guess the Cat!**

They call me crazy,

They call me mad.

They say I'm a useless asset to the clan.

They don't see what I see,

If only they knew.

If only they realized what i said is true.

Quenched by water,

The kit that shouldn't have survived.

If only they'd listened to me when I alive.

Now I'm dead,

The clan is mostly happy,

They should've given more respect to me.

* * *

 **How was that poem DragonessGem? Anywho, good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone! I don't have anything witty or sarcastic one-liner this week, so lets just get right into the results from last time!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Goosefeather! Congratulations to FireySpirit711 for being the first one to guess correctly! Remember, you aren't allowed to guess this week.**

 **The winning name fro Name the Cat was: Dappleshine! Congratulations to MeowMix1028 fro coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 7

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Dragonessgem: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Zeldaaaaa: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

GingerTheTiger: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

MeowMix1028: 1

* * *

 **Starting first like always, Name the Cat!**

I am extremely small, short-haired, and lithe. I am a pristine white tom cat, with a peculiar black marking on my left ear. I have piercing blue eyes, and very sharp claws. If you're my friend, I'll remain loyal until the death. If you're my enemy, sleep with one eye open. I'm a warrior of Windclan.

* * *

 **And last like always, Guess the Cat!**

It wasn't my fault,

That I fell in love with her.

Outside of my clan,

But we both loved each other.

She left one day,

and I didn't see her again.

So another cat,

Became more than a friend.

She came back one day,

Saying my kits had died.

In a fit of rage,

I cast her out of my life.

So now she's gone,

And I have a new mate.

But I have a dark feeling,

That she'll be back again someday.

* * *

 **Hope that you all have a great week, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ello everyone! Guess who finally decided to upload. No, I didn't quit or forget about this, but like last time I missed an upload, I was sick again. Colds are attracted to me for some reason XD After your long wait, I shall reward you with another chapter! First, the results from last time!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Appledusk! Congratulations to DragonessGem for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Snowfang! Congratulations to Cloudjumper Cat for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 7

Dragonessgem: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

GingerTheTiger: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

MeowMix1028: 1

Cloudjumper Cat: 1

* * *

 **First like always, Name the cat!**

I am a large, lithe, short-haired snow-white she-cat with pristine silver stripes running down my flank. I have icy blue eyes, and a stare that will unnerve you. I am extremely loyal, but some say I don't have any emotion. I do, but I don't show it well. I am the deputy of Riverclan.

* * *

 **Second like always, Guess the cat!**

Full,

Content,

Warm.

Fire,

Ferns,

He came to my home.

Loners,

House Cats,

Rouges.

Five,

Four,

One.

Daytime,

Night time,

Home I come.

Floods,

Strangers,

kits.

Love,

Pride,

Family.

Here is where I stay.

* * *

 **DragonessGem, how was the poem? Good? Bad? You all decide! Good luck naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**We are back on track! I don't want to keep y'all waiting, so lets hop right in!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Billystorm! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Iceheart! Gongratulations to MeowIsTheOneAndOnlyWaffleRuler for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 8

Dragonessgem: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

MeowIsTheOneAndOnlyWaffleRuler: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

GingerTheTiger: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Cloudjumper Cat: 1

* * *

 **First like always, Name the cat!**

I am a large, tall, yellowish-orange tom-cat with brown spots covering my flank. I have hazy amber eyes, and extremely long claws. I am always redy to fight, and I will push anyone to their limits when training. I am a warrior of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **And second like always, Guess the Cat!**

Half my family is gone,

My new one isn't like it.

I tried to train hard,

but I just didn't get it!

Misunderstandings were made,

Now I do what I love,

But I don't believe,

I'll ever get help from above.

He did this to me,

now I'm glad he's gone.

I'm the only one left,

and the chain won't go on.

* * *

 **How's** **that one? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess who sprained her wrist? XD Apparently the fanfiction Gods don't want me to ever upload this on time. But, I resist you fanfiction Gods, and I shall bring you all another update, even though it's a week late.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Mothflight! Congratulations to GingerTheTiger for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, you can't guess this week!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Sunspots! Congratulations to MeowMix1028 for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 8

Dragonessgem: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

MeowMix1028: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Cloudjumper Cat: 1

 **First like always, Name the Cat!**

I am a large, short-haired, muscular black tomcat. I have neon, aqua-blue stripes running down my flank, and striking violet paws. My eyes are an amazing yellow colour, and my tail is extremely long. I am a member of the long lost Technoclan.

* * *

 **Second as always, Guess the Cat!**

A mother,

that's what I was.

Real or Foster,

my kits were who I loved.

The remnants of a fire,

a leafy green plant.

A ball of white in the sky,

We were loyal to the clan.

My death was brutal,

as I joined the Warriors above.

I wish you a love life,

filled with mothers love.

* * *

 **So, that's it! And let's all hope the fanfiction Gods want me to update next week XD**

 **Bye~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Are we on time this week? YES WE ARE! =D Lets not waste this rare occasion, and get straight into the results from last week!**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cats was: Brindleface! Congratulations to DragonassGem for being the first the guess correctly. Remember, you can't guess this week!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat is: Neonstripe! Congratulations to Cloudjumper Cat for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 8

Dragonessgem: 5

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

MeowMix1028: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Cloudjumper Cat: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

* * *

 **I'm so predictable. We all know that Name the Cat is first XD**

I am a small, lithe, sky-blue tabby she-cat. I have extremely bright, green neon spots on my flank, all of which are outlined by a small black line. I have bright violet ears, and piercingly red eyes. I have long, sharp claws, and extremely sharp fangs. If you've wronged me, sleep with on eye open. I am a warrior of Techoclan

* * *

 **Predictable once again, Guess the Cat is next!**

Born swiftly to a breeze,

with high ranked kin.

A warrior I remained,

not Deputy or Medicine.

Dark and Grey,

my first litters survived.

But because of the next,

I'm no longer alive.

Two sons and a daughter,

and one was almost dead.

I fought like a warrior,

and I'm glad I died instead.

* * *

 **Boom! We are done on time! Thats it for this week, and good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah! Don't you love over-night school field trips? Seven days in a camp with your friends, the wilderness, and... no wifi. Great. Once again the Fanfiction Gods are trying to force me not to upload. Fear not! I am back this week, and shall bring you another round of this game!**

* * *

The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Willowpelt! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week.

* * *

The winning answer for Name the Cat was: Pixelspots! Congratulations to Meowmix1028 for coming up with this name!

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 9

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Cloudjumper Cat: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

* * *

 **Let's start with Name the Cat like always!**

I am a large, muscular, silver tabby-tom with dark grey paws and ears. I have a crystal clear blue eye, and a deep Amber eye. I am strong, but great with kits and elders. I am a warrior of Riverclan.

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the Cat!**

In my home clan,

I was loyal as could be.

Strong, proud warrior,

a loving, caring Queen.

I made a promise,

and a promise was returned.

We both failed our parts,

And both of us were burned.

My loyalty wavered,

and was questioned and judged.

I made the wrong choice,

and I prayed to above.

I fought for you in the end,

I'm doing all I can.

I chose not to train there,

but instead with my clan.

* * *

 **Boom! Another update, curtesy of Rivy! Good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to updating on time with Rivy! Let us not waste any time, and get straight into le results from last week!**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly Guess the Cat. Because I had no one to pm, last weeks poem shall carry over into this week. But, because I'm nice I shall give you a hint!**

 **Hint: This cat has been in the Dark Forest**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Lightningfrost! Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 10

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Cloudjumper Cat: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

* * *

 **Let's play a little something I like to call: Which game will we play first. If you guessed Name the Cat, you're right :D Here, have a cookie (::)**

I am an average sized, short-haired, blue-grey tabby she-cat. I have long legs, and large, heavy paws. My tail is also longer than the average tail. I have lovely, piercingly silver eyes, and a soft pink nose. In the starlight my fur shimmers. I am horrible at fighting, but there is no one in the forest who is better at hunting than me. I am a warrior of ancient Skyclan.

* * *

 **If Name the Cat was first, GUESS what's second! Come on, GUESS!** **Remember the hint!**

In my home clan,

I was loyal as could be.

Strong, proud warrior,

a loving, caring Queen.

I made a promise,

and a promise was returned.

We both failed our parts,

And both of us were burned.

My loyalty wavered,

and was questioned and judged.

I made the wrong choice,

and I prayed to above.

I fought for you in the end,

I'm doing all I can.

I chose not to train there,

but instead with my clan.

* * *

 **So that's it for this week! Have a good one!**

 **Bye~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess what time it is! Time to Name and Guess some cats. I know today's u[date is up a little late, but deal with it. Surprisingly, I actually have a life! Anywho, lettuce get started!**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Icewing! Congratulations to Cloudjumper Cat for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week.**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Moonshine! Congratulations to Swilspot for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 10

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

* * *

 **Guess who's adding yet another aditional aspect to this story/game/awesomeness? From now on, if you have any questions or comments that don't have to do with naming or guessing, I will answer them at the start of every chapter. Today, they will be at the bottom so you're not confused, but in every future update they will be right at the top. Good? Lettuce go!**

* * *

 **Lettuce start with Name the Cat like all the other twenty one chapters!**

I am a small, slightly chubby, brown tabby tom-cat. I have small legs, and large black ears. My eyes are a deep forest green, and my teeth and claws are dull. I can be lazy at times, but I'm always ready to help my clan. I am a warrior of Windclan.

* * *

 **It's time to Guess what cat I am talking about!**

I was born to be leader,

that was my destiny.

He was born to heal the clan,

the best that he could be.

New kits were born,

I loved them like my own.

And I was made a mentor,

after the fall of Stone.

That was all I needed,

to continue on my path,

but I never expected it,

even when he left.

I was born to lead this clan,

saying I wouldn't fall.

I loved my lives as leader,

eight of them all.

* * *

 **Boom! Update = Complete! Like I said earlier, I'll answer and questions and comments now, though they'll only be on last weeks chapter.**

 **MeowMixtape:** Of course I'll do some clans from the regular series. I just like to mix them up a bit, using the current clans, ancient clans, new clans, ad even some clans I come up myself like Technoclan in the last couple chapters.

* * *

 **Anywho, have a fabulous day!**

 **Bye~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ello y'all! I know what you're thinking. Dang Rivy, back at it again with the new chapters! Alright I'll stop. Let's go!**

* * *

 **There was one question today:**

DragonessGem: I don't know XD Most of the time nothing here makes sense.

* * *

 **The wining name for Name the Cat was: Voleheart! Congratulations to Featherfall's Lullaby for coming up with that name.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** **Sunstar! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Featherfall's Lullaby: 1

* * *

 **Let's stat with Name the Cat!**

I am a medium-sized, short-haired, grey she-cat. I have darker grey spots on my flank, and a pale grey muzzle. My eyes are a vibrant green, and my teeth are sharp. I am a kind loving cat, but if you dare harm my clanmates, I am the fiercest fighter of them all. I am a warrior of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **High ho- High ho- off to Guess the Cat we go!**

 _Love_

A feeling of great affection

She didn't give me that.

 _Loneliness_

The feeling of isolation

She caused that.

 _Hatred_

A feeling of intense hostility

She was the one I felt that towards.

 _Hope_

To believe, desire, and trust

They offered me that.

 _Happiness_

To have contentment, comfort, and joy

They allowed me to feel that.

 _Betrayal_

To be unfaithful, dishonest, and disloyal

They did that to me.

 _Acceptance_

A feeling of being accepted, of being loved

They had both offered me that in the end

And I chose her.

* * *

 **Was that too much? That was too much XD My mind ran away from me there. Anywho, good luck Naming and Guessing** **!**

 **Bye~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lets get straight into it this week!**

* * *

 **There were no questions this time!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Cinderspots! Congratulations to Foreststar or Windclan for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Blossomfall! Congratulations to Roseberrythemedicinecat for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Featherfall's Lullaby: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat time!**

I am a small, lithe, short-haired tom-cat. I have brown tabby fur, and white paws. My eyes are a bright sky blue, and I am always smiling. I'm always happy, and would prefer not to fight. I am a warrior of Windclan.

* * *

 **Guess the Cat time!**

I was young,

weak,

hungry.

When they left,

I went with them,

but they didn't see me.

I watched peace,

battles,

and wars.

Until I

became

a star.

We tried to help,

to love,

to show the way.

The misinterpreted what I had to say,

But now?

Peace,

quite,

love.

Watching from the above.

* * *

 **Not one of my best ones, but meh. Good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ello y'all! Today we shall get started straight away!**

* * *

 **No questions this time!**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly guess the cat. We will have the poem for another week, but I will list a hint before it.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Birchsky! Congratulations to Queenx0xArt** **s for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Featherfall's Lullaby: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

* * *

 **First up like always, Name le Cat!**

I am a large, muscular black Tom-cat. I have extremely sharp claws and teeth, and my eyes a a piercing yellow. I am strong, and reckless in battle. I'm the current deputy of Shadowclan.

* * *

 **And Guess the Cat!**

Hint: This cat is a kit!

I was young,

weak,

hungry.

When they left,

I went with them,

but they didn't see me.

I watched peace,

battles,

and wars.

Until I

became

a star.

We tried to help,

to love,

to show the way.

The misinterpreted what I had to say,

But now?

Peace,

quite,

love.

Watching from the above.

* * *

 **That's all Folks! Come back next week for another chapter! Good luck naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Howdy ya'll! And to any mothers who may be reading this, happy mothers day! Let's go!**

* * *

 **There were no questions this week!**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to Guess the Cat, once again. I'll make my own poem this week. The correct answer was Fluttering Bird.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Bloodfang! Congratulations to Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

FireySpirit711: 1

Featherfall's Lullaby: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

* * *

 **Because I feel like changing it up a bit, we'll be doing Cat the Name first!**

I am a small, long-haired, ginger tabby she-cat. I have stormy grey eyes, and a very long tail. I am fierce like a lion. I'd never want a mate or kits, but I still love my clan. I am a warrior of Riverclan.

* * *

 **Now, Cat the Guess!**

I loved him,

but he didn't know it.

And if he loved me back,

he didn't show it.

I was sick and tired,

that he didn't feel the same way.

So quite recklessly I disappeared one day.

I never returned,

but my other family did.

He realized his love too late,

but he still loves my kits.

* * *

 **I know that was easy, and relatively stupid, but I write this thing so deal with it! Anywho, good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Howdy y'all! Sorry for the late update, but Starbucks was calling to me! Anywho, lettuce get started!**

* * *

 **No questions this week!**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Turtle Tail! Congratulations to Blackstar is Awesome for being to first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Firefang! Congratulations to FireySpirit711 for coming up with th** **at name.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

FireySpirit711: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Featherfall's Lullaby: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

* * *

 **Up first, you already know!**

I am a medium sized, long-haired brown tabby she-cat. I have a white muzzle, and kind blue eyes. I am very calm, and will not hesitate to help anyone. I am a medicine cat of Riverclan.

* * *

 **Y'all ready know what next!**

I was always the weak one,

but I tried my best.

Soon my loyalty,

was unfairly put to the test.

I saw something horrid,

but no one believed me.

It wasn't their fault,

they didn't see what I had seen.

For safety and solace,

I had to go away.

Now I'll never go back,

but I'm happy this way.

* * *

 **Alrighty! Well, that's all for today, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Howdy! I'm sorry for not updating last week. It was may long weekend for me, so we were out camping with zero wifi. Still, let us put this delayed chapter up!**

* * *

 **FireySpirit711: I usually try to make it so no one wins twice in a row for the same topic, but if a person submits two names better than anyone else, then yes they'd win twice in a row.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Ravenpaw! Congratulations to FireySpirit711 for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **The winning Name for Name the Cat was: Featherpool! Congratulations to Featherfall's Lullaby for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

* * *

 **Let's just go.**

I am a large, tall, white tom-cat. I have very long legs, and claws that are extremely sharp. My eyes are a rare red colour. I am fiesty, but not as blood thirsty as one may think. I am a warrior of Shadowclan.

* * *

 **And now this one.**

They can't see me,

but I'm always here.

You can still tell,

when I am near.

One of the oldest,

I try to train well.

I blamed myself,

when this family fell.

To get in this place,

you wouldn't know how I felt.

No cat alive,

has seen my pelt.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Not my best poem, and actually sounding really stupid. Anywho, good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guess who has a cold again? I can't leave you guys hanging like I did all those months again, so here is our regularly scheduled update. Yes I realize this is way later than I usually update, but I just recently woke up.**

* * *

 **No questions this week!**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly Guess the Cat. Last week's poem still stands, and a hint will be given later.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Blizzardfang! Congratulations to Rainstone18 for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **I am adding yet another feature to this game! Now there will be a Question of the Day! I'll just ask a question at the end of every chapter, and read your responses. This isn't for points, just for fun!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Foreststar of Windclan: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

* * *

 **Name dis kitty:**

I am a medium-sized, long-haired, golden tabby she-cat. My paws are night black, and my muzzle in a creamy white. I have blue eyes that are deeper than the lake. I am usually calm and collected, but will sometimes be in a pretty bad mood. I am a warrior of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **Guess dis kitty:**

Hint: This cat is dead but not in Starclan

They can't see me,

but I'm always here.

You can still tell,

when I am near.

One of the oldest,

I try to train well.

I blamed myself,

when this family fell.

To get in this place,

you wouldn't know how I felt.

No cat alive,

has seen my pelt.

* * *

 **Question of the day:**

Who is your favourite character, and why?

* * *

 **I'm gonna go get some chicken noodle soup and head back to bed XD Good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another chapter up and running for you today. Also this is the 30th chapter! That's some sort of milestone right? Probably not. Anywho, lettuce get started!**

* * *

 **No questions this week!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Ebonyfoot! Congratulations to Foreststar of Windclan for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Maggottail! Congratulations to Dragonessgem for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 11

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foreststar of Windclan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

* * *

 **Give this poor little kitty a name:**

I am a small, scrawny, dusky grey tabby tom-cat. You can slightly see my ribs through my pelt, even when I am not hungry. I have long bony legs and dull blue eyes. I am an elder, but as a warrior I was the fastest in the whole forest. I am part of Windclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Tell me who this poor kitty is:**

A warrior,

A mentor,

A deputy,

A father.

A Bird flies at Dawn,

Sleek among the Juniper.

Then Striking out in fury,

as cats cross his border.

Strong,

Furious,

Proud,

Brave.

Lurking among the shadows,

with pelt black as night.

A tom-cat hides,

waiting to strike.

* * *

 **The words in the second paragraph were capitalized for a reason, just saying. Anywho, good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Howdy Hoomans! It's Sunday, and y'all know what that means. Also, I wish happy fathers day to all your fathers. Anywho, lettuce get started.**

* * *

 **There were no questions this week!  
**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Crowfrost! Congratulations to Robincall22 for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Spiderstrike! Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 12

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foreststar of Windclan: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

* * *

 **Lettuce name this cat!**

I am a very tall, skinny, tortoiseshell she-cat. I have long fur, and deep forest green eyes. I am called the most beautiful cat in the whole forest, and I tend to flaunt my beauty. I am lazy, stubborn, narcissistic, but will always stand up for my clan, Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Lettuce Guess this cat!**

I had to escape,

I wouldn't survive!

But thanks to that cat,

I'm still alive.

There was another cat,

He admired what I had.

But more sooner than later,

he had ended up dead.

I'm old now,

It won't be long until I fall.

But I need to train someone!

Starclan help us all.

* * *

 **Last week I forgot a question, so I'll just comment on questions from last, last week XD**

 **I actually enjoyed and agreed with many of your answers to "Who is your favourite cat" Some gave good evidence on why they liked that cat causing me to change my opinion on a couple of them.**

 **Question of the Day:** What is your favourite clan and why? (Bloodclan, Skyclan, and Starclan are all fair game)

* * *

 **So, happy fathers day, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Howdy hoomans! It's Sunday, so y'all know what that means! Let's get right into it.**

* * *

 **There were no questions this week.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Littlecloud! **Congratulations to** Roseberrythemedicinecat **for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Leafshine! **Congratulation to** Foreststar of Windclan **for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 12

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

* * *

 **First, let's hop right into Name the Cat!**

I am a small, long-haired, silver tabby tom. I have pristine white paws, and the tips of my ears are black. My eyes are a shimmering blue, and my sense of sight is very strong. I am kind, humble, and love my clan, Windclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Lastly, let's jump right into Guess the Cat!**

I was the weak one,

The paths to rough for my paws.

But to stay with him,

I broke so many laws.

He always cared about me,

I didn't know how to survive.

But because of him,

I'm still alive.

Every thing doesn't end well

And the punishment the price to pay.

On the ground with the life flowing out of me,

I lay

But he would to give up,

He saved my life again.

We don't ever see each other,

But I have a new friend.

* * *

 **Sweet! So I'm going to remember Question of the Day today XD**

 **Question of the Day:** If you could have me write a poem about any cat, who would it be and why?

* * *

 **Well, that's the end! Good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ello Hoomans! Welcome back to this random thing I do every week! I have a little announcement soon, but for now let's get into the results from last week.**

* * *

 **There were no questions this week!**

* * *

The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: **Violet!** Congratulations to **Foxstar345emma** for being the first and only one to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week.

* * *

The winning name for Name the Cat was: **Swiftsight!** Congratulations to **PugsNeedHugs27** for coming up with that name!

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 12

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

* * *

 **We now interrupt your regularly scheduled stuff to bring you a little announcement!**

 **So, this little announcement in on updating times. Now, my updates are still going to be on the same day. (Sunday for most people, but possibly Monday or Saturday depending on where you live) You may have realized that my updates keep coming out later than usual. This is because now that school is over, I am sleeping in as much as I can, and rarely ever wake up before 12:00. So please expect updates too come up sometime after 12:00 pm (Mountain Time) Don't worry about checking in earlier than that because I'll still be sleeping XD**

 **ALSO! There will be NO update next week. I'm going to a fabulous place called San Diego, and I wont have access to wifi for most of the trip.**

* * *

 **We've wasted enough time already! Let's Name this Cat!**

I am a large tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur. I have one stormy grey eye and one bright blue eye. I am a warrior of New Skyclan. I can be extremely hostile at times, and I hate the daylight warriors.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Almost done! Let's Guess this Cat!**

While some can choose,

and some are forced,

I didn't know that it was meant for me.

Royal blood,

Disappointing blood,

This wasn't meant for me.

The oldest cat,

and the youngest cat,

They all stood by my side.

I failed,

but I didn't,

all that's left is to try.

* * *

 **Question of the Day:** Who's your favourite villain in Warriors and why?

* * *

 **That was kinda free verse? I'm experimenting with different poem structures. I'm going to try Haiku in a couple weeks! Anywho, good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Allright. I feel a tad better, so I'm going to write this chapter today. For you who don't know, my immune system failed me once again, and I caught a cold. I'm updating today because I juts couldn't on Sunday. Now let's go!**

* * *

 **There were no questions for these two weeks.**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly Guess the Cat. The poem will stand for one more week, and a hint will be given.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Rosethorn! Congratlations to Foxstar345emma for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 12

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat**

I am a small, long-haired, muddy brown tomcat. My paws are small and my claws are short. There are no patterns on my pelt, for I am just a muddy brown colour. My eyes are a sparkling blue, the only thing nice about me. I try to be kind and helpful, but I tend to always mess up. I am a warrior of Windclan.

* * *

Guess the Cat

 **HINT: This cat is an apprentice.**

While some can choose,

and some are forced,

I didn't know that it was meant for me.

Royal blood,

Disappointing blood,

This wasn't meant for me.

The oldest cat,

and the youngest cat,

They all stood by my side.

I failed,

but I didn't,

all that's left is to try.

* * *

 **Question of the day:** Who was your favourite medicine cat and why?

* * *

 **Good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ello everyone! I am back with another update for this week! I am feeling much better, and ready to tackle another update!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the cat was: Alderpaw! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the cat was: Mudfrost! Congratulations to Mist the Warriors Writer for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 13

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

Mist the Warriors Writer: 1

* * *

 **First up, Name the Cat!**

I am a small, muscular, proud she-cat. I have a golden tabby pelt, and a distinctive white cresent moon marking on my forehead. I have deep green eyes and a kind smile. I am usually a very kind she-cat, but sometimes I can be too proud and stubborn. I am the deputy of Thunderclan.

* * *

 **Next up, Guess the Cat!**

Spoiled since my birth

I never expected this

Life turned upside down.

I had saved his life

And some how he ended mine

Keep our kits alive.

* * *

 **An attempt at a Haiku.** **Very terrible** **attempt to be honest XD Anywho, good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ello hoomans! Now, I assume that many of you are on vacation for the long weekend. I however, am still stuck at home, and able to write this lil' chapter for you. Lettuce get started!**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was: Silverstream! Congratulations to PugsNeedHugs27 for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Goldenflash! Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 14

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

Mist the Warriors Writer: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat time, first as always!**

I am a small, short haired, lithe Tom-cat. I have a night black pelt with ditinctive red spots running up my flank. My eyes are a piercing Amber, and my claws are sharp. Though I look very threatening, I am usually quite kind and considerate, though I do have my moments.

* * *

 **And Guess the Cat, last as always!**

Deputy

Loyal, Stronger

Rejected, Replaced, Alone

Rage Burning Strong Inside

Ready, Attack, Death

Anger, Sadness

Betrayal

* * *

 **I tried a Diamonte poem, and I think I did okay! Anywho, Good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ello! It's Sunday, so you all know what that means! First, a small note before we begin. Sorry that the update is coming out a bit later than usual. Life happens and we all have to deal with it. With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** **Nightfire! Congratulations to Mist the Warriors Writer for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Mudclaw! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 15

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Mist the Warriors Writer: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

* * *

 **Let's jump right into Name the Cat!**

I am a large, muscular, long-legged she-cat. I have a grey tabby pelt, though it shines slightly pink in some lights. My eyes are a perfectly crystal clear blue, and my legs are strong. I have a snappy personality, causing most cats in my clan to dislike me. I am a warrior of Windclan.

* * *

 **Let's hop into Guess the Cat as well!**

Half blood,  
Clan born,  
I am the calm,  
Before the storm.  
High Position,  
Hers was too,  
Forbidden love,  
And we lost two.  
Sole survivor,  
Love of my life,  
Rose fast,  
Caused strife.  
Six feet under,  
Now I lay,  
He's alive,  
Huge mistake.  
Half blood,  
Clan born,  
Nine lives lived,  
Before the storm.  
He will pay,  
For the trauma cost,  
For mine and others,  
Brave lives lost.

* * *

 **Alright alright alright! I hope you enjoyed this weeks update and as always, good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Don't you just love summer? Warm weather, relaxing afternoons, waking up at 4 am because your parents forgot to tell you that you were going on a road trip, the good stuff. Anyways, I'm back. And because I completely missed last week, who's up for a double round of games today?**

* * *

The winning name for Name the Cat was: **Mistflight!** Congratulations to **Falcon That Soars High** for coming up with that name!

* * *

The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: **Raggedstar!** Congratulations to **Roseberrythemedicinecat** for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week!

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 15

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

FireySpirit711: 3

Foreststar of Windclan: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Mist the Warriors Writer: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

Falcon That Soars High: 1

* * *

 **Because** **I missed last weeks update, we'll have a double order of games today! Before that starts though, a couple notes. Let's say you were playing Name the Cat. You can submit answers for both cats. If one of your names is chosen however, you will not be chosen again for the other cat. On Guess the Cat, whoever guesses correctly first usually chooses the poem for the next week. Because we have two poems and only one week,whoever gets the first poem right shall choose the next cat. Whoever answers the second poem will still get a point though. As well, if you answer both poems correctly, I will only count one, and the next person who answers right will receive a point. Now that tat's out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Name the cat(s)**

 **1.** I am an abnormally small she-cat. I have stumpy legs and long fur. I am a calico cat with icy blue eyes. To the rest of the clan I am quite useless, as I'm to small to do much. I still try as hard as I can though, and I think that one day i will surprise them.

I am a warrior of Shadowclan. Give me a name.

* * *

 **2.** I am a very old tom-cat. Even in the warm green-leaf months I'm very skinny, and most days I cannot stand up straight. I have a plain grey pelt and one piercing amber eye. The other eye was scratched out by an owl. Because of my injury, my name was changed from my original name, Greystorm.

I am an elder of Thunderclan. Give me a new name.

* * *

 **Guess the cat(s)**

For my strange little tail

My name was given to me,

I had a prickly brother

and a sister who was sweet.

She wanted to be a warrior

Snd die a courageous death,

Instead we both fell sick

And only I regained health.

Soon I was a warrior

New friends made and old friends gone,

I lived long into my years,

And retired when I was done.

My sister didn't die a warrior,

And I thought I wouldn't too,

But to protect those kits,

There's nothing I wouldn't do.

* * *

Why me?

Why was is my heart broken in two?

I loved him!

He always knew.

I miss him dearly.

With my whole heart,

That is broken in two.

Forever apart.

We could never be together.

But it didn't matter.

I loved him.

But she stole his heart.

Breaking mine forever.

And yet I'm forever gone.

Because I saved her.

* * *

 **There you go! A double upload today. Good luck naming and Guessing guys!**

 **~Bye**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alrighty! Welcome back everyone to another update. Because we have twice as many results today, lets get started right away!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat #1 was: Smallfrost! Congratulations to Mist the Warriors Writer for coming up with that name!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat #2 was: Deadeye! Congratulations to Firespirit711 for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for the Guess the Cat #1 was: Rosetail! Congratulations to Falcon that Soars high for being the first to guess the cat! Because you guessed the first cat correctly, you may not guess this week.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat #2 was: Spottedleaf! Congratulations to Foreststar of Windclan for being the first to guess correctly! Because you didn't choose the cat for this week, you are allowed to guess.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 15

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Foreststar of Windclan: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Mist the Warriors Writer: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Falcon That Soars High: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

* * *

 **And now since this update is on time, we're back to just one round of each game this week. Let's start with Name the Cat!**

I used to be a kittypet. I am a tom and my fur is snow white and fluffy, and my eyes are a soft green My housefolk gave me the name of Harold, but when I joined the clans, they gave me a new name. I am now a warrior of Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **And lastly, Guess the Cat!**

Starved to death,

To stay with my home.

The endless territory,

I used to roam.

Torn up by twolegs,

Who didn't care.

Dead in the place

I wouldn't leave for anywhere.

Me and three others.

Left will our bellies rumbling.

Huh, sounds like my name,

Ironic it's funny.

* * *

 **Sweet! Thank you all for tuning in this week, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**


	40. Chapter 40

**It's Sunday, and y'all know what that means! Shall we begin?**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was: Cloudleap!** **Congratulations to EeveeAlchemist for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was: Loudbelly! Congratulations to Briarfrost for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 16

Dragonessgem: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Foreststar of Windclan: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Mist the Warriors Writer: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Falcon That Soars High: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

* * *

 **Now, let's begin, shall we?**

I am a very skinny tom. My ribs do not show through my pelt, but they almost do. I have a full grey pelt as well as deep green eyes. My legs are long and my claws are sharp. I am quick tempered, and many kits are afraid of me. I am a warrior of Riverclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **And now to end it all off.**

The fire burns out

A sunrise isn't always beautiful

The stripes may blur

Lines may be crossed

Hearts will me broken

Trust will be shattered

No one will believe me

And it's not my fault

Weakness

They can use it to their advantage

Never show it in battle

Or you may die

Like so many did

And it's all my fault

I could've warned them

But I didn't

And I'll have to pay

The fire used to be so bright

The sunrise used to be hopeful

I used to rule the jungle

But now it's all ruined.

* * *

 **So there you are! Another update to brighten up your long weekend! Good luck Naming and Guessing, and I'll see y'all next week!**

 **Bye~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ello everyone! Thanks for tuning in this week fro another episode of Name and Guess the cat.** **What is this, a television show?** **Now that we're all comfortable, let's get started! Up first, the results from last week!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Flintshade! **Congratulations to** Pebbleshine of Riverclan **for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Tigerheart! **Congratulations to** DragonessGem **For being the first AND only one to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 16

Dragonessgem: 7

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Foreststar of Windclan: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Mist the Warriors Writer: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Falcon That Soars High: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

* * *

 **To start off this show, let's play a little game I like to call "Name the Cat!"**

I am a small she-cat. My fur is a pristine white besides for my paws, which are a dark ginger, almost appearing as if they are covered in blood. My eyes are a piercing yellow. Though I have somewhat of a terrifying appearance, I have a kind souls and am not afraid to help with anything. I am a warrior of Ancient Skyclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Let's end this show with a round of Guess the Cat!**

A bumble bee flying about,

getting used to his wings.

A little blossoming bud,

wanting to spread her petals and sing.

A little rose on a bush,

ready to rise in the morn.

The unexpected happens,

the rose is now a thorn.

While the bee is able to fly,

gathering honey for his hive.

The little flower's basking there,

perfect and alive.

But the thorn?

She is useless!

Everyone wants the rose.

They don't want something that can hurt them,

slow down their show.

but there's hope,

in the form of a small bird.

Flying next to a bush,

whispering his words.

"You're not useless!

You're the most important part!

Without you to protect it,

the rose would fall apart!"

The thorn smiles happily,

knowing the bird would never lie.

The past can't be undone,

but the future, that is mine.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one! Anywho, tune in next Sunday for another chapter, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello everybody! I'm in a bit of a rush today, so let's just jump right into the game!**

* * *

 **The winning name for name the Cat was:** Rowanstep! **Congratulations to** Foreststar of Windclan **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Briarlight! **Congratulations to** Falcon that Soars High **for being the first to guess correctly. remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 16

Dragonessgem: 7

Foreststar of Windclan: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Mist the Warriors Writer: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

* * *

 **Now, before we continue, I'd like to implement yet another aspect into this game. I received this idea from Mist the Warriors writer, as she has a game just like this. I'd definitely recommend checking her's out as well. Now, encase you are confused about why a poem makes sense for the cat, I'll now be explaining why. If you do not want to know or you've gotten the answer correct, feel free to skip.**

* * *

 **A bumble bee flying about,**

 **getting used to his wings.** –Talking about Bumblepaw

 **A little blossoming bud,**

 **wanting to spread her petals and sing.** –Talking about Blossompaw

 **A little rose on a bush,**

 **ready to rise in the morn.** –Talking about Briarpaw

 **The unexpected happens,** -The tree falls into the camp

 **the rose is now a thorn.** –Her back legs are crushed

 **While the bee is able to fly,**

 **gathering honey for his hive.** –Bumblestripe is still okay and becomes a warrior

 **The little flower's basking there,**

 **perfect and alive.** –Blossomfall as well

 **But the thorn?**

 **She is useless!** -Her legs are crushed

 **Everyone wants the rose.**

 **They don't want something that can hurt them,**

 **slow down their show.** –She thinks she's a burden

 **but there's hope,**

 **in the form of a small bird.** -Jayfeather

 **Flying next to a bush,**

 **whispering his words.**

 **"You're not useless!**

 **You're the most important part!**

 **Without you to protect it,**

 **the rose would fall apart!"** –You get the idea

 **The thorn smiles happily,**

 **knowing the bird would never lie.**

 **The past can't be undone,** -Her legs will always be crushed

 **but the future, that is mine.** –Her legs don't have to effect the rest of her life

* * *

 **Now, Name the Cat!**

I am a small, muscular tom. I have a shining grey tabby pelt, and beautiful blue eyes. I appear very much like a she-cat, and my name does reflect that. I am quite lazy, but I still love my clan, Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the Cat!**

Two kits,

named after plants are we,

she's the flower,

I'm something sweet.

Two kits,

our siblings mush stronger than us.

Our mother is old,

we will be her last.

Two kits,

alone, running away,

Into the wood,

we dare to stray.

One kit,

she's gone, her blood is around,

and then I hear

a terrible sound.

Two kits,

we're gone, in the stars we lay,

our sister she finds us,

but it is too late.

* * *

 **And we are done for today!Good luck naming and Guessing, and I'l see y'all next week!**

 **Bye~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello Everyone! Welcome yet again to another chapter. We've got some fun games in for you this week, so move on right ahead to play!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Silversky **Congratulations to** Claradreamer **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Mintkit! **Congratulations to** Briarfrost **for being the first to guess correctly.**

* * *

 **Two kits,**

 **named after plants are we,**

 **she's the flower,** -Marigoldkit

 **I'm something sweet.** -Mintkit

 **Two kits,**

 **our siblings mush stronger than us.** –Nutwhisker, Rowanberry, Yellowfang

 **Our mother is old,** -Brightflower

 **we will be her last.** –Brightflower is too old to have any more kits

 **Two kits,**

 **alone, running away,**

 **Into the wood,**

 **we dare to stray.** –Self explanitory

 **One kit,**

 **she's gone, her blood is around,** -Marigoldkit is killed by the fox

 **and then I hear**

 **a terrible sound.** –The fox gets Mintkit

 **Two kits,**

 **we're gone, in the stars we lay,** -They are in Starclan

 **our sister she finds us,** -Yellowfang find the kits

 **but it is too late. -** They are already dead

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 7

Foreststar of Windclan: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Mist the Warriors Writer: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat:**

I am a large, somewhat skinny tom. I have sandy brown tabby fur with night black spots falling down my flank. My eyes are a crystal clear green. I am actually very shy, but my claws are always out to protect my clan. I am the deputy of Windclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Guess the Cat**

Our mother loves us,

Our father has never been around.

It was just us and my sister,

Keeping each other safe and sound.

But soon, times changed,

Our leader made a choice.

A pile of bones along the water,

And some cats did rejoice.

Fours were trapped inside,

And only three made out.

I go down fighting for my clan,

And meet my mother in the stars.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Hope to see you all next week, and good luck Naming and Guessing!**

 **~Bye**


	44. Chapter 44

**Woot woot! It's Sunday, and you all know what that means. Shall we begin?**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Sandspots! **Congratulations to both** Mist the Warriors Writer **and** DragonessGem **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Stonefur! **Congratulations to** **for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Our mother loves us,** -Talking about Graypool, not Bluestar

 **Our father has never been around.** -Talking about Oakheart.

 **It was just us and my sister,** -Mistyfoot, as he can't remember Mosskit.

 **Keeping each other safe and sound.**

 **But soon, times changed,**

 **Our leader made a choice.** -Leaopardstar allied with Tigerstar.

 **A pile of bones along the water,** -Literally a pile of bones.

 **And some cats did rejoice.**

 **Fours were trapped inside,** -Mistfoot, Stonefur, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw.

 **And only three made out.** -Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw.

 **I go down fighting for my clan,**

 **And meet my mother in the stars.** -Though he's met her before, he can finally meet Bluestar in Starclan.

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Mist the Warriors Writer: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Foxstar345emma: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

majka . pauchy: 1

* * *

 **First on this lovely Sunday morning, Name the Cat!**

I am a small, weak she-cat. Frankly, I was only made a warrior because my siblings were. I have a dull grey tabby pelt with sparkling blue eyes, but my claws and teeth are dull. I cannot fight or hunt, and some might call me a burden. I am a warrior of Shadowclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Lastly, before the best part of your Sunday (Okay maybe not) comes to and end, Guess the Cat!**

Survival was the goal, one which almost failed.

Happiness was always lost, battles fought instead.

Again and again, we fought as if we weren't kin.

Down to the last remaining few, we forced ourselves to stop.

On our own, we chose who we would stand beside.

Warriors made, kits born, and a leader, I was one.

Cats seemed happy, and so was I, they were growing strong.

Loyalties were tested, cats came and cats left.

Always were we on the edge, we had learned to be prepared.

Never had I ever expected that my clan would grow so far.

* * *

 **Just a little note guys. As you could probably tell, the poem is about one of the first leaders. Please do not list every single leader as an answer, as that's just cheating. There is something in the poem that does point out towards who the cat is.**

* * *

 **And that ends us off for today! Good luck Naming and Guessing, and I hope to see you next week!**

 **Bye~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Allrighty! I'd just like to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, even if your Thanksgiving doesn't come until November.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Softheart! **Congratulations to** Foxstar345emma **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer to Guess the Cat was:** Tall Shadow! **Congratulations to** Foreststar of Windclan **for being the first and ONLY one to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Survival was the goal, one which almost failed.**

 **Happiness was always lost, battles fought instead.**

 **Again and again, we fought as if we weren't kin.**

 **Down to the last remaining few, we forced ourselves to stop.**

 **On our own, we chose who we would stand beside.**

 **Warriors made, kits born, and a leader, I was one.**

 **Cats seemed happy, and so was I, they were growing strong.**

 **Loyalties were tested, cats came and cats left.**

 **Always were we on the edge, we had learned to be prepared.**

 **Never had I ever expected that my clan would grow so far.**

Most of the poem is pretty straight forwards. I said that there was one thing which pointed out who this cat was. Look at the first letter of every sentence.

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Mist the Warriors Writer: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Foxstar345emma: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

majka . pauchy: 1

* * *

 **Can you Name this Kitty?**

I am a medium-sized, quite muscular tom. I have a crystal white shinning pelt with very pale silver stripes, so pale that sometimes you can't even see them. My eyes however, are a dull amber colour. I am extremely kind, but also tend to become easily jealous. I am a member of new Skyclan.

Give me a name

* * *

 **Can you Guess this Kitty?**

Pride.

It is not a weakness, is it?

It drives us forwards, aims our claws.

Causes us to be stubborn.

Clouds our vision.

Hides the truth.

Strength.

That couldn't be a weakness.

It is what protects us from danger.

What allows us to battle.

We can use it to harm cats.

Kill cats.

Loyalty.

How could that be a weakness?

It is what makes you stand by your clan.

It makes you fight anyone who isn't with you.

It binds you.

It blinds you.

Love.

I know why this is a weakness.

When the one I loved died, all these other things showed through.

I blamed cats that didn't do it, bared my teeth at the slightest poke.

Love causes you to do so many things you will regret.

Don't ever, ever show love.

* * *

 **And that is that! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you, and I hope to see you all next week!**

 **Bye~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to apologize for updating so late today. Life decided to get in the way of everything, causing this little mess. Anywho, I am here now, and with me I bring your long deserved update!**

* * *

 **The wining name for Name the Cat was:** Silvercloud! **Congratulations to** Featherfall's Lullaby **for coming up with that name!**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly Guess the Cat. The same poem from last week stands, and a hint will be given.**

* * *

 **Current Stands:**

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Mist the Warriors Writer: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Foxstar345emma: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

majka . pauchy: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat**

I am a small, exquisite she-cat. My fur is a gorgeous silver, pale white stripes flowing smoothly throughout it and my eyes are a shimmering crystal blue. I have small, dainty paws, and my voice is as sweet as sugar. I can hunt fairly well, though my battle skills could use some work. I am a warrior of Windclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Guess the Cat**

Hint: This female cat in in the third, fourth, and sixth series.

Pride.

It is not a weakness, is it?

It drives us forwards, aims our claws.

Causes us to be stubborn.

Clouds our vision.

Hides the truth.

Strength.

That couldn't be a weakness.

It is what protects us from danger.

What allows us to battle.

We can use it to harm cats.

Kill cats.

Loyalty.

How could that be a weakness?

It is what makes you stand by your clan.

It makes you fight anyone who isn't with you.

It binds you.

It blinds you.

Love.

I know why this is a weakness.

When the one I loved died, all these other things showed through.

I blamed cats that didn't do it, bared my teeth at the slightest poke.

Love causes you to do so many things you will regret.

Don't ever, ever show love.

Incorrect Guesses: Clearsky, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, Bramblestar, and Hawkfrost.

* * *

 **Allrighty! Good luck Naming and Guessing, and I hope to see you all next week!**

 **Bye~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to apologize for not updating last week. Honestly, this game completely slipped my mind, and I just completely forgot to update.**

 **Before we continue, I need to make an announcement. This game will be ending soon. I always told myself that once we reached 52 chapters that would be it. The reason being is that there are 52 weeks in a year, so that would mean an update for every week. We are getting quite close to that mark, so I just thought I'd warn you. But hey! That means that within a month prizes should be coming out! I did mention that there would be prizes, correct?**

 **And another thing, I won't be able to update next week either. I have band camp for every single day, so I'll have no time to upload a chapter, let alone write one.**

* * *

 **With the announcements out of the way, let us begin!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Silverfrost! **Congratulations to** Foxstar345emma **for coming up with that name. Honorable mentions to** emojiswag1234 **with your very pun-ny name of** Silverlining.

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Dawnpelt! **Congratulations to** majka . pauchly **for being the first to guess correctly! Remember, no guessing this week!**

* * *

 **Pride.**

 **It is not a weakness, is it?**

 **It drives us forwards, aims our claws.**

 **Causes us to be stubborn.** –Believes that she is greater

 **Clouds our vision.** – Doesn't allow her to see that Flametail's death wasn't Jayfeather's fault

 **Hides the truth.** –Look above

 **Strength.**

 **That couldn't be a weakness.**

 **It is what protects us from danger.**

 **What allows us to battle.**

 **We can use it to harm cats.**

 **Kill cats.** –Kinda just making some strengths sound pretty bad. Nothing really to do with Dawnpelt.

 **Loyalty.**

 **How could that be a weakness?**

 **It is what makes you stand by your clan.**

 **It makes you fight anyone who isn't with you.**

 **It binds you.** Her loyalty to Flametail

 **It blinds you.** Her loyalty blinded er to the fact that Jayfeather was innocent

 **Love.**

 **I know why this is a weakness.**

 **When the one I loved died, all these other things showed through.** -Flametail

 **I blamed cats that didn't do it, bared my teeth at the slightest poke.** -Jayfeather

 **Love causes you to do so many things you will regret.**

 **Don't ever, ever show love.**

* * *

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Mist the Warriors Writer: 4

Foxstar345emma: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

GingerTheTiger: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

* * *

 **Name the Cat**

I am a tall, muscular, dark brown tabby tom. My paws are pure black, as well as the tips of my ears. My eyes are a piercing amber, and many are afraid of me. In honestly, I wouldn't harm anyone, even if they attacked me. I am a warrior of Thunderclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Guess the Cat**

You cannot change your own destiny

You cannot.

But one move from another can

And it did.

I was taught from a young age

How to hunt

How to fight

But those skills were left unused.

And I was told

That they would come

And I would see

But I did not.

And now I wonder

If this was my destiny

For one move of another to change it

To become something I love being

But lack the skills to be.

I'd ask Starclan if I could

But I can't.

* * *

 **Allrighty! I'll see y'all in two weeks' time! Good luck naming and guessing.**

 **Bye!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank you all for being so patient the past two weeks and waiting for this upload. Your waiting will pay off its benefits now! A new chapter begins!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Nightfoot! **Congratulations to** Hailstar of Marshclan **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Mothwing! **Congratulations to** GingertheTiger **for being the first and only one to guess correctly this week. Remember, no guessing this week!***

* * *

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

Mist the Warriors Writer: 4

Foxstar345emma: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

GingertheTiger: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

Hailstar of Marshclan: 1

* * *

 **You cannot change your own destiny**

 **You cannot.**

 **But one move from another can** –Hawkfrost placed the Moth's wing in front of Mudfoot's den.

 **And it did.** –Mothwing began training as a medicine cat.

 **I was taught from a young age**

 **How to hunt**

 **How to fight** –She used to be a warriors apprentice.

 **But those skills were left unused.** –She became a medicine cat apprentice.

 **And I was told**

 **That they would come** –They = Starclan

 **And I would see**

 **But I did not.** –She did not see Starclan

 **And now I wonder**

 **If this was my destiny**

 **For one move of another to change it**

 **To become something I love being**

 **But lack the skills to be.** –She cannot talk with her ancestors to receive valuable information.

 **I'd ask Starclan if I could**

 **But I can't.** –She does not believe they exist

* * *

 **And before we start, another announcement! You know how I'd usually allow the winner to choose the poem for next week. I will no longer be doing that. I want everyone to have a chance to guess for these last few games, and you cannot guess when you already know who the poem is about. However, this will begin next week. Whoever wins this week will still get to choose a poem.**

* * *

 **With everything out of the way, let's Name the Cat!**

I am a small, left muscular she-cat. My fur is a stunning silver, and it is quite long. My claws are sharp and my tail is small, almost unnaturally shot. One of my eyes is a bright blue, while the other is a deep forest green. I can be very deceptive, and many do fall for my charms. I am a warrior of Riverclan.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **And finally, Guess the Cat!**

If it's a choice between survival,

And certain death,

We must go.

And if it's a choice between life

And love

I will leave him behind.

And soon, I received another choice

Life or death

But I had left once before

And I wouldn't do it again

So I stayed put.

It was a choice between Life

Or death

And I chose to die.

And I did

But not for long.

* * *

 **Woot woot! Allrighty everyone, hope to see you next week! As always, good luck naming and guessing!**

 **Bye~**


	49. Chapter 49

**Howdy every one! Welcome back to Name and Guess the Cat! Let's hop right back into the game, shall we?**

* * *

 **Sadly, no one was able to correctly Guess the Cat. However, seeing as there are only a few rounds left, a new poem will be given this week. The answer was: Dove's Wing. The point this week goes to** GingertheTiger **, for suggesting a poem no one was able to guess.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Rivershine! **Congratulations to** Foxstar345emma **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

Mist the Warriors Writer: 5

Foxstar345emma: 5

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

GingertheTiger: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

* * *

 **If it's a choice between survival,**

 **And certain death,**

 **We must go.** -The cats were casting stones to leave the lake and head to the mountains. She chose to leave.

 **And if it's a choice between life**

 **And love**

 **I will leave him behind.** -It is heavily implied that she left a cat she loved, Fish Leap, who had decided to stay.

 **And soon, I received another choice**

 **Life or death** -Leaving the mountains to head to the forest.

 **But I had left once before** -Left the lake for the mountains.

 **And I wouldn't do it again**

 **So I stayed put.** -She stayed in the mountains.

 **It was a choice between Life**

 **Or death**

 **And I chose to die.**

 **And I did**

 **But not for long.** -She was reborn as Dovewing.

* * *

 **Now it's time to Name the Cat!**

I am a small, weak, warrior. One of my paws is twisted , while the other three are unnaturally small. My pelt is a bright ginger, and my eyes are a bright blue. However, I am still an asset to my clan as I can hunt and fight quite well

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Lastly, Guess the Cat!**

The Warrior Code

It binds us to one another

Rules we must follow

For a cat who breaks one

Can not truly be called a cat

But I broke the code

Yet I did not know

And we both payed the price

For she was left alone

And those kits would have a hard life

But I

I would never see them again

And perhaps it is easier this way

And perhaps

Perhaps other can learn from my mistakes

* * *

 **Woohoo! Remember, no one will be able to suggest poem anymore. With that said, Good luck Naming and Guessing, and I hope to see you all next week.**

 **Bye~**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello everyone! I would just like to apologize for how beyond late this update is. I completely forgot about band practice, which was all day today. Sorry for the inconvenience, but now lets move forwards with our regularly schedueled update!**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Littleflame! **Congratulations to** Mist the Warriors Writer **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Ryewhisker! **Congratulations to** Foxstar345emma **for being the first and ONLY to guess correctly! Remember, you ARE allowed to guess this week!**

* * *

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

Mist the Warriors Writer: 6

Foxstar345emma: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

GingertheTiger: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

* * *

 **The Warrior Code**

 **It binds us to one another**

 **Rules we must follow**

 **For a cat who breaks one**

 **Can not truly be called a ca** t -Nothing important yet

 **But I broke the code** -Fell in love with a cat from another clan

 **Yet I did not know** -It was not part of the code at the time

 **And we both payed the price**

 **For she was left alone** -He died

 **And those kits would have a hard life** -Half clan kits without a father

 **But I**

 **I would never see them again** -He's in Starclan

 **And perhaps it is easier this way**

 **And perhaps**

 **Perhaps other can learn from my mistakes** -Because of him it is now part of the code.

* * *

 **Now it's time to Name the Cat!**

I am large, tall, yet quite skinny. I am a dusky brown tom with black spots covering my flank except for a strange white one on my muzzle. My eyes a a deep forest green, and my claws are sharp. I am strong and fearless, always willing to stand up for my clan, Shadowclan

Give me a name

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the cat!**

You were my kit

But I was not your mother

For yours was alive and well

But she wouldn't come near you.

I was your mentor.

I could not teach you how to be a warrior, for I was not one.

But I taught you the code

And when you were on the wrong path, I taught you how to leave.

I was your family

When everyone else died

And soon I would join them,

But I will be back for you

When you come as well.

 **Good luck** **Naming and Guessing, and see you next week.!  
** BYe!


	51. Chapter 51

**Howdy everyone! I'm currently bedridden with a lovely cold, so let's make this quick.**

* * *

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Duskcloud! **Congratulations to** theflyingjay124 **for coming up with that name.**

* * *

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Brambleberry! **Congratulations to** A Faded Soul **for being the first to guess correctly. Remember, you ARE allowed to guess this week.**

* * *

 **Just a quick announcement. Next update is the FINAL chapter. However, because I have band camp, it will not be uploaded next week, but instead the week after that. Prizes will also be given out at that time.**

* * *

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 8

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

Mist the Warriors Writer: 6

Foxstar345emma: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

GingertheTiger: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

A Faded Soul: 1

theflyingjay124: 1

* * *

 **You were my kit** -She basically raised Crookedstar

 **But I was not your mother** -She wasn't his biological mom

 **For yours was alive and well** -Rainflower was fine

 **But she wouldn't come near you.** -She disowned her son

 **I was your mentor.**

 **I could not teach you how to be a warrior, for I was not one.** -She was a medicine cat

 **But I taught you the code** -He always came to her for help

 **And when you were on the wrong path, I taught you how to leave.** -She helped him escape from Mapleshade

 **I was your family**

 **When everyone else died** -Literally everyone. His mother, his brother, his mate, his kits, there's still more but I'm just listing a few.

 **And soon I would join them,** -She died

 **But I will be back for you**

 **When you come as well.** -She was the cat who led him to Starclan

* * *

 **First, we'll start with Name the Cat!**

I am a small, lithe, silver tabby tom. My eyes are a piercing yellow, and my claws are sharp. I am a warrior of Windclan, and will not hesitate to fight any cat who dares come close to me.

Give me a name.

* * *

 **Finally, Guess the Cat!**

I shouldn't have been alive.

Everything would have been different.

For Red would not have died.

Nor Brindle or Blue.

And the Wind would run on.

Bloodclan to be a myth.

Something that's not true.

Blood wouldn't have spilled blood.

There wouldn't be one to spill it.

Ash and squirrel together.

No one to oppose it.

The flame wouldn't have burned out.

At the last battle.

But I survived, not my sisters, I promised not to fail.

But now the worst comes of that, to make true this horrid tale.


	52. Chapter 52

**Welcome one and all the the grande finale of this game! After more than a year of playing, it shall finally come to an end. Before we proceed, I'd just like to thank each and every one of you. Because of you, this game stayed going as long as it did, so thank you. Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **The winning name for Name the Cat was:** Silverstrike! **Congratulations to** DragonessGem **for coming up with that name.**

 **The correct answer for Guess the Cat was:** Tigerstar! **Congratulations to** Mist the Warriors Writer **for being the first to guess correctly!**

Briarfrost: 17

Dragonessgem: 9

Mist the Warriors Writer: 7

Foreststar of Windclan: 6

Foxstar345emma: 6

MeowMix1028: 4

FireySpirit711: 4

GingertheTiger: 4

Foxtail of Stormclan: 3

Cloudjumper Cat: 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat: 3

Falcon That Soars High: 3

Feathrfall's Lullaby: 3

lizzypotterfan: 2

majka . pauchy: 2

Twilight's hunter: 1

Blazethetomboy: 1

Frights and Nights: 1

MexicanYurtle: 1

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves: 1

StrawberrySilver: 1

Sageclaw: 1

Ivyleap of Skyclan: 1

Keeper of the Starry Night: 1

Mourning The Moon's Souls: 1

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul: 1

Blackstar is Awesome: 1

Rainstone18: 1

Robincall22: 1

PugsNeedHugs27: 1

EeveeAlchemist: 1

Pebbleshine of Riverclan: 1

Claradreamer: 1

A Faded Soul: 1

theflyingjay124: 1

 **And now, for the last time ever, let us Name the Cat!**

I am a large, muscular she cat. My fur is a dark chocolate brown with even darker stripes running along my flank. My ears are night black and my eyes are a bright forest green. I would not ever let anything come between me and my clan, Thunderclan.

 **And finally, the last poem ever. Are you ready to Guess the Cat?**

Born with blood impure

A kit shall grow

And when they are found

The "star" will surely know.

Names will be lost

And new ones regained

Only because of them

Will the clan be saved.

A battle is coming

Cats have already died

It's absolutely necessary

That they remain alive.

For they will save us all

And for many moons to come

A legacy to live on

For generations to come

 **That concludes the finally chapter of this game! Prizes will not be given out next Saturday however. Expect and update next Wednesday on the prizes and final winners. Until then, have a great day!**


	53. Final Chapter

**Wow.**

 **Just, wow.**

 **It's been over a year.**

 **68 weeks, 52 of which chapters were uploaded.**

 **A grand total of 476 days.**

 **And now, it's over.**

 **Wow.**

 **Before we get onto the prizes and everything, I'd just like to extend a huge thank you to each and everyone of you who've been playing this game, whether from the beginning to just recently, you're the reason I log onto my computer every Sunday to post a new chapter. I can't even put into words how much you've supported me, from those multiple weeks I was bedridden with a cold, to when I broke my wrist and was in to much pain to update. You always understood and waited patiently for the next chapter.**

 **So thank you. A million thank yous to every single one of you.**

 **And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Before we get onto prizes, let's look at the winner for the final week.**

The winning name for Name the Cat was: **Briarclaw!** Congratulations to Briarfrost for coming up with that name.

The correct guess for Guess the Cat was: **Firestar!** Congrats to Mist the Warriors writer for being the first to Guess correctly!

* * *

 _ **NOW WHO WANTS PRIZES!?**_

Now initially, I planned on prizes just for the top three, but then I realized, that's a pretty shitty way to thank all of you. So, there will be a small prize for everyone, while the top three still receive their planned prizes.

 _ **WHAT IS THE PRIZE YOU ASK!?**_

The prizes are reviews, but the amount you receive depends on your score in the standings.

Before I announce who gets what, please just read the two notes I've posted below.

1\. The reviews can either go towards your stories, or perhaps a friends story or juts a story you like. If you don't have any stories, maybe list a friend's story to review, or perhaps a story by an author you don't know but you think needs more recognition.

2\. PLEASE Pm me what stories you want me to review, and what chapter's you wish for me to review. I WILL NOT be Pming each and everyone of you saying "Hey, you haven't chosen your prize yet, what would you like me to review?" You must send the message. If in two years you finally realize you have a prize and you Pm me in 2019, that's fine! I will still give you that prize. however, you must PM me.

* * *

With that out of the way, let's get started!

 **Those qualifying for one review are as follows:**

Twilight's hunter

Blazethetombo

Frights and Nights

MexicanYurtle

Sunny Flower in Swaying Leaves

StrawberrySilver

Sageclaw

Ivyleap of Skyclan

Keeper of the Starry Night

Mourning The Moon's Souls

Eagle Mourning Aspen's Soul

Blackstar is Awesome

Rainstone18

Robincall22

PugsNeedHugs27

EeveeAlchemist

Pebbleshine of Riverclan

Claradreamer

A Faded Soul

theflyingjay124

 _Please Pm me what story you'd like me to review as well as the chapter of that story._

 **Those qualifying for two reviews are as follows:**

lizzypotterfan

majka . pauchy

 _Please Pm me what stories you'd like me to review as well as the chapter of that story. (If you'd like both reviews on the same story, that's fine as well)_

 **Those qualifying for three reviews are as follows:**

Foxtail of Stormclan

Cloudjumper Cat

Roseberrythemedicinecat

Falcon That Soars High

Feathrfall's Lullaby

 _Please Pm me what stories you'd like me to review as well as the chapter of that story. (If you'd like all three reviews on the same story, that's fine as well)_

 **Those qualifying for four reviews are as follows:**

MeowMix1028

FireySpirit711

GingertheTiger

 _Please Pm me what stories you'd like me to review as well as the chapter of that story. (If you'd like all four reviews on the same story, that's fine as well)_

 **Those qualifying for six reviews are as follows:**

Foreststar of Windclan

Foxstar345emma

 _Please Pm me what stories you'd like me to review as well as the chapter of that story. (If you'd like all six reviews on the same story, that's fine as well)_

* * *

 ** _Finnaly, it's time for the top three!_**

 ** _Now, this will be done a bit differently, as your prize inst just reviews._**

 ** _However, I will be personally PMing the three of you, so look out for that._**

 ** _WITHOUT FURTHER ADO_**

 **IN THIRD PLACE:::::**

MIST THE WARRIORS WRITER!

I WILL BE PMING YOU SHORTLY

 **IN SECOND PLACE**

DRAGONESSGEM

I WILL BE PMING YOU SHORTLY

 **AND FINALLY, I PRESENT TO YOU THE WINNER OF THIS GAME**

BRIARFROST!

* * *

Now, just another note.

Look at the winners list. I have over 30 reviews to give. SO please, don't be impatient. I will get to yours as quick as I can.

And for those who've played and haven't received anything, thank you for playing!

And that brings us to our close.

For the last time, this is Rivy signing off,

 **Bye~**


End file.
